


The Scooby Gang

by qwanderer



Series: Midnight Mystery [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which Buffy characters are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scooby Gang

"My Willow! My Anya!"

Tony sat down in the middle of the couch and put his arms around Pepper and Loki.

"How is the scooby gang?"

"We should never have let Tony watch Buffy," Bruce said.

Tony snorted. "You keep using that word 'let,' and it just doesn't apply to me."

"Wait," said Clint. "So that makes you Xander? I assumed you would want to be someone...well...cool."

"'Course I'm Xander. Xander gets all the best lines _and_ the hot thousand-year-old Scandinavian ex-villain." 

"And he's jealous of everyone else's superpowers," Pepper pointed out. "And Willow is always doing his homework for him." Pepper poked Tony in the shoulder.

"Okay, enough about me," said Tony quickly. "Let's compare Thor to Buffy for a while."

Clint laughed. "Oh, that's just too easy."

Bruce frowned. "But then who does Cap get to be?"

"Riley, of course," Tony said like it was obvious, which it was.

Natasha sighed and said she supposed she was Faith, then Jarvis called down from the ceiling to claim Giles.

"Okay, but what about Bruce?" Clint asked.

"He's Angel, obviously," said Natasha.

Everyone stared at her. Then Bruce smiled that painfully edged smile he had sometimes, and nodded at her in agreement.

"I don't see it," Clint complained. "You're not exactly an expert on sneaking up on people and making girls swoon."

"Stop being a whiny bitch or we'll make you Cordelia," Widow threatened him with a smile.

"Let me put it this way," Bruce said to Clint. "What do you think almost happened the last time I had a chance at being 'truly happy'?"

Clint's eyes widened. "Oh, God." Then he looked disturbed. "Shit, man, I've never been so glad to be a normal human. But I have to go bleach my brain now."

He left, and they all agreed he was to be called Cordelia from then on.


End file.
